1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image, a maintenance management method, and a storage medium for storing a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, users of image forming apparatuses call service centers by telephone if an abnormal state of image forming apparatuses occurs, or if the users find something unusual about the apparatuses, such as an unusual noise, a strange odor, a paper jam, or an image defect. Further, the users may make service calls when consumables of the apparatuses run out. Status of the apparatuses is typically explained to the service center by the users by telephone. Then, service engineers may come to installation sites and confirm the status of the apparatuses.
In such cases, notifying information (e.g., apparatus type, identification number, outline of the state, or occurrence time) of the apparatuses on the phone can be an annoyance for the users. Further, it can be difficult for a user other than an administrator of the apparatus to accurately explain the abnormal state.
Additionally, if there is no accurate information, a service engineer may go to the installation site to confirm the state of the apparatus. If a repair part or a replacement part is necessary, actual action is taken only after the service engineer returns to the service center to prepare for the part. Accordingly, service costs may increase for the service engineer's preparation of the part, and the waiting time may increase for the user to receive the part.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-37588 discusses a method in which error information is automatically sent to a service center via a communication line if an image forming apparatus (e.g., online machine), which is connected to a communication line, is determined to be in an abnormal state. Further, a method for providing basic information to the service center by a user pressing a call button (e.g., service request button) has been developed. The basic information may be, for example, information on an apparatus type, an identification number, an outline of the state, and occurrence time of the error. Although detailed information is not provided to the service center, serviceability can be improved based on the provided information.
However, many image forming apparatuses that are not connected to networks or telephone lines still exist in the market. Users of such image forming apparatuses (e.g., offline machines and stand-alone machines) are unable to use automated service call or call button via the communication lines. Accordingly, the users still may be required to report the state by calling the service center.
Similarly, it can occur that the image forming apparatus is an online machine, but is not connected to a network or a telephone line (i.e., including a case of failure).
Serviceability of online machines in the market has improved due to the adoption of the above-described automated service call and the service request button. However, serviceability of offline machines remains relatively unchanged.